Oathbreaker
by roseabellaaa
Summary: It all started with a promise, the promise Yuri Piletsky's childish heart had spent years clinging onto, only to be broken and ripped away from him by the time he's 15. Four years later, he may not be as willing to let go of it...of him...as he thought.


**Please read either before or after reading chapter 1 of this fanfiction.**

Although I'm a pretty big fan of the show, I'm not that into the fandom, but something I am aware of is the stigma the Victurio/Nikisky/Viktor x Yurio ship has, so I want to make a few things clear.

There will be very little romantic implications between Viktor and Yurio in this fic, **Yurio's feelings for Viktor are one-sided**. To be safe, there is a four year time skip, making Yurio 19 years old, Otabek 22 years old, Yuuri 27 years . This means **Yurio is an adult**. For those reading who actually like Viktor x Yurio, and are looking to see that fulfilled, you will be disappointed, just know that Viktor and Japan Yuuri are endgame in this fic.

I know for a fact I'm not the only one who watched the first three episodes of Yuri On Ice when it was first premiering and thought they were building up some form of love triangle. Or maybe student triangle? More Yuuri vs. Yuri, Obviously that's not how things ultimately played out, but it was there. This fic is meant to explore that, Yuri's jealousy of Viktor and Yuuri's relationship, the fact his dream of being Viktor's student was crushed. This is what the fanfiction is about, not a romance between Viktor and Yurio.

 **Other things to note:** The difference between the Yuris for the most part is that Russian Yuri will be spelt "Yuri" when referring to him and Japanese Yuri's name will be spelt "Yuuri" when referring to him. I also, for the most part, spell Viktor's name...well...Viktor. However sometimes I tend to accidentally call him "Victor" as well, this is hard to spot for me well editing, so keep that in mind. I only have a beta for my Naruto fanfictions, so expect errors as well.

Last but not least, I was inspired to make this fanfiction by a handful of **wonderfully** edited Viktor x Yurio videos, that share the same theme as I will be trying to portray in this fic. I also have them on my profile so you can copy paste.

/watch?v=acI1AST7ATI

/watch?v=_1hDT33wvoI

/watch?v=gpqe6iLVZtA

/watch?v=F8xH_z9fdLk

/watch?v=mIuXiCtcouk

Please be sure to subscribe to all of them, they all make things outside of Viktor x Yurio amvs, so please check their videos out.

Anyway, that was probably way too long but, I hope you enjoy, be sure to leave a review! I'm not sure where I'll be taking this fanfiction exactly yet, so some suggestions would be great and would keep me motivated to continue writing for this series. Thank you for reading!

* * *

Chapter One: His Hand

roseabellaaa

x

 _Yuri twirls the lace of his figure skates between his fingers, grumbling and muttering to himself as stray bright hairs sway across his vision, no longer having the energy or care to make a fifth attempt to pull his bobbed hair out of his face. It was not a visually appealing hairstyle nor a practical one it seemed, he swore he'd never let his mother cut it again._

 _Just like that, his shoelaces were in a tight knot, again. He lets out a groan, his fingers digging into his hair in a fit of frustration, and pulling, feeling hairs loosen from his scalp. The disgusting feeling of sweat dripping down his brow didn't go unnoticed in that moment._

 _"Woah! Did my little Yuri lose his PSP again?" Mila teases._

 _Yuri jumps, not having realized she had ever made an appearance. "Shut up, Mila!" His voice cracks mid way through, and the pubescent boy is forced to clear his throat, his face growing red in embarrassment._

 _She had no right to tease him. She barely knew him. He barely knew her!_

 _Her voice changes pitch, and comes out just the slightest bit kinder, at least in a tone the boy could tolerate. "I'll tie them."_

 _Yuri rolls his eyes as the older woman knells in front of him and begins working on untying the knot he has made. "I'm not a little kid. I can tie my shoes."_

 _Her auburn hair shakes gently as she nods. "Not everyone can tie their shoes when they're waiting to perform in front of Victor Nikiforov. It may be a wonderful opportunity to get pointers from him, but that doesn't make it an easy one."_

 _Mila continues as she finishes tying the first skate and moves to the next one. "Don't be so stiff, Viktor has seen you skate before, remember? He knows how skilled you are, there's no need to prove yourself."_

 _She gazes up at him with her royal blue eyes and smiles warmly. Yuri pridefully looks away from her and notices her smile turn into a smirk from the corner of his eyes, she isn't surprised by his lack of appreciation._

 _A middle-aged man comes into the holding area and calls for him. "Yuri Plisetsky! You're coming up in a few minutes!"_

 _Yuri takes a deep breath, nearly every part of him tells him to forget about it, and let his stress and anxiety be forgotten, but he wanted this. This was….an opportunity he can not decline. This rink he once skated in, when he was like Yuri, an amateur. The young boy's shoulders tense at the thought, to put Viktor and the word 'amateur' in the same sentence almost feels as if he had broken some kind of ice skating law._

 _Viktor's bright sky-like eyes and metallic hair have long to be seen in the rink, his position there has long been buried within his overwhelming fame. Yuri can see him on his television as many times as he wants, but after receiving recognition from the man himself, he lacks that same feeling of enthusiasm that he had once gained watching him through a screen._

 _He was pretty proud of how composed he had acted in front of him the first time, but he lacks that same self-control now._

 _Yuri Plisetsky didn't get nervous - or at least he thought he didn't._

 _Mila looked over at the boy. "You should get going."_

 _Without looking at her, Yuri stood and began walking from the room into the bottom row of bleachers that faced the large rink, his eyes wandered the huge space, and he was able to spot Viktor's silver hair almost immediately, at the very first row of bleachers. Viktors bright piercing eyes stared at the rink with interest, Yakov beside him, whispering to him every couple of moments._

 _Yuri waits by the entrance, watching the other skater, a boy three years older than him. Twirling around the rink robotically, it was clear to see his anxiety has gotten the best of him, his skating tense and technique sloppy._

 _Yuri knows for a fact he could perform much better, he clenches his fists and exhales a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, feeling as if he has regained his temporarily lost confidence._

 _The boy finishes and does nothing to hide his displeasure, not even caring to hold his pose for more than a second before looking at the ice with a slumped posture and a frown, skating towards the entrance where Yuri stands. The two boys passed each other as Yuri went to take his place on the rink._

 _Reaching the center of the rink, his cat-like eyes meet Viktors almost immediately, and his heart pounds in his chest._

 _Yakov raises his hand, signaling to the sound coordinator to start the music, and Yuri goes into position._

 _The song starts with a gentle piano solo, and Yuri sways slowly across the rink to the music, he starts with a small toe pick and toe loop, simple. He tries to float around the rink whimsically as Yakov advised him well practicing, but he can tell he's doing a pretty satisfactory job of that, and his effort only gets worse the closer the song gets to his favourite part._

 _When the music comes to a quieter part, he hears a burst of laughter, and amongst his routine looks towards the bleachers. Viktor is no longer looking at him, neither is Yakov for that matter, instead they both seem to be laughing together, talking to one another._

 _Yuri turns stone cold._

 _Watch me._

 _He wants to call out, but finds himself silent. He decides he'll be able to grab their attention in the later part of the routine, which was just about to come up._

 _Yuri pauses as the music slowly fades out, and with a boom is replaced by an intense trumpet melody and fast piano and violin to compliment it. He feels a surge of energy and from the corner of his eye, can see both Viktor and Yakov turn to him._

 _Yuri smiles to himself and performs what he feels must be a brilliant triple salchow, followed by a well executed lutz shortly after. Feeling confident, he does small little spins around the rink, making extravagant motions with his arms._

 _He speeds around the rink, trying to gain the momentum he needs for a big jump, specifically a triple axel. It wasn't a part of the routine, it's the most difficult jump to perform in figure skating, but he wanted to show his absolute best to Viktor._

 _He didn't want him to question his worthiness as his future student for a second._

 _Yuri looks at Viktor's spot in the bleachers, and finds it empty, only seeing Yakov. Worried, he looks around the area as he skates, and sees Viktor slowly walking up the stairs, his back turned to him, his routine ignored._

 _He's leaving._

 _Don't leave._

 _Please._

 _He can't stop himself from crying out._

 _"Viktor!"_

 _His voice echoes through the rink, and Yuri prepares himself for his jump. Viktor stops and turns around as Yuri's lunges forward, his skates lifting off the ice._

 _When he starts to think that for a second he might actually land it, he slips off almost immediately after meeting the ground, and the back of his head bashes against the cold ice._

 _He hears his name being called by Yakov as he justs stares at the bright lights on the ceilings._

 _How could I fall?_

 _He bites the side of his mouth until he starts to taste blood, tears brewing in the corner of his eyes, and not because of the fall._

 _A blurry looking Viktor comes into his vision, his blue eyes sparkle, and he frowns, his mouth open ever so slightly, eyebrows knit together in what Yuri hoped wasn't disappointment. Yuri looks away, not wanting his hero to see him like this, but from the corner of his eye he can see Viktors hand being held out to him._

 _"Are you okay?" His voice is soft, almost a whisper, but something about it is calming to him._

 _The blonde looks at the man's hand, wipes his incoming tears with his sleeves, and reaches out to it shakily, and before he can think of taking it back, Viktor grabs onto his hand and squeezes it hard as the medical team at the rink surround him._

 _Yuri's vision goes black._

 _His name is repeatedly called in the background by a voice that starts off as Yakov's, but as it becomes louder sounds more like…._

* * *

"Yuri!" He jumps up from his feather pillow, his body being covered in soft blankets. He feels cold sweat drip down his bare back as he wonder what the hell that was just then. Not only that, but why the hell he would dream of that memory _now_? He stretches his arms and meets the doe eyes of Otabek.

Yuri covers his naked chest with a blanket. "Eh? You shouldn't sneak into someone's bedroom, creep!" He says, ignoring the fact he had given Otabek a key to his apartment when he moved to Russia a couple months ago.

Otabek gives him a knowing look and smirks. "Don't be so coy."

Yuri looks away as his face turns red, changing the subject. "Seriously, what are you doing here?"

His companions expression turns back into a serious one, a scowl on his face. "I made reservations at Mari Vanna for tonight. You and I."

"And-?"

"We were suppose to be there two hours ago."

Yuri shoulders slump with guilt, cursing to himself, even if fancy places weren't really his thing, he'd actually gotten himself quite excited for it. "Oh shit. I'm sorry, I completely forgot, I never meant to fall asleep and-"

"It's fine."

" you've had this reservation for months…"

"I know. I'm a little disappointed, but when I realized you weren't going to be there, I called Viktor and Katsuki and let them go in our stead."

Something about that makes Yuri tense, almost in an angry way. It hits him suddenly, and he doesn't know why it's there, but he thinks it best not to think too much about it.

"Are you alright? You look like a ghost."

Yuri hangs his head. "I'm just angry at myself…"

"Don't be. The two of them owe us a reservation now."

Yuri doesn't react, and sits silently, scratching his head with a grimace before Otabek takes his hand and smiles at him warmly. "Let's go for a ride."

* * *

Otabek knows just how to calm him down.

Practically everyone he knew had spent years trying to find out the secret formula to getting the favour of a pissed off Yuri Piletsky. Yuri didn't even know the answer himself. Until the day a young Otabek decided to drop by on a motorcycle, throw a helmet at him and speed him through the roads and alleyways of Barcelona.

Yuri feels a sense of peace as his blonde hair is blown uncontrollably by the breeze, usually he would take the moment to hold onto his boyfriend's waist and lean his head on his back, but his thoughts keep him from doing that.

When Yuri had dreams, they were often completely forgotten about within the first ten minutes of waking up. This time however, the feelings of embarrassment, sadness and anger still lingered within him, the way your heart beats fast after waking from a realistic nightmare, the longing feeling you get after a dream too good to be true, except doubled.

He felt the pain in the back of his head from falling on the ice, he could see the look in Viktor's eyes, he could feel the warmth of Viktor's hand gripping hard onto his own.

Most of all, he could feel the self-loathing that haunted him that day.

Otabek put his motorcycle into park near one of the local beaches, the amount of people around is a little unnerving to Yuri, but he follows Otabek as he walk into the warm sand and sits in a corner of the beach that is relatively barren in comparison to the rest of it. They both sit silently, watching the water as the waves just barely touch the both of them, he knows that Otabek is worried about him, Yuri wasn't doing much of a good job of hiding his disturbance, but he also knows Yuri well enough not to bother him about it.

Yuri lets the warm silky sand flow through his fingers, taking a deep breathe as he turns to his companion, weighed down by his own guilt. "I had a weird dream." He says lowly, bitterness in his tone. "About….falling on the ice, and looking like an idiot."

His partner nods slowly in understanding. "Every skater has probably had that dream."

"It was actually….more of a memory." Yuri goes quiet for awhile, fighting internally on whether or not to continue, whether or not to give more details. "Nevermind."

Otabek doesn't fight him back on his decision, as the couple fall silent once again, with nothing but the sounds of seagulls, passersby and soft waves.

The memory of that day had been deep in the back of his thoughts ever since, there were moments that he'd be skating and feel himself just about to fall, it would cause the memory to come back to him, only for a few seconds until he subconsciously buried it again in his own shame.

After a while, Otabek attempts small talk. "I want us to get our suits together." It's almost a demand, a childish sounding one at that.

Yuri smiles at him, fighting back a chuckle. He thinks he sounds kinda cute saying that, even if he doesn't exactly understand. "Well, sure, but why?"

"Viktor and Katsuki's wedding."

The Russian's face falls. "What?"


End file.
